Grovitronowa Zbroja
400px Rozdział 1 Byłem w Seido i udałem się do centrum. Jakiś facet z dziwnym urządzeniem krzyczał: -Chodźcie! Chodźcie! Tylko u mnie! Wynalazek, który odmieni dzieje ludzkości! Podszedłem do niego. Wokół nas zebrała się grupka ludzi. -Zobaczcie –rzekł facet- Ja, Nexus Strew, odkryłem coś czego nikt nigdy wcześniej nie odkrył! Załamałem czasoprzestrzeń! Pociągnął za dźwignię w swoim urządzeniu. Z końca urządzenia wypłynął dziwny promień elektryczności, który przemienił się w coś w rodzaju gigantycznej bańki. Nie było by w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie jedna rzecz: w środku bańki było widać to miejsce, w którym byliśmy – w dawnych czasach! Gdy facet przekręcał różne gałki na wynalazku, to co było w bańce, stawało się inne. Kilkukrotnie ujrzałem siebie, jeszcze przed tym jak się przebudziłem z długiego snu. Gdy ktoś z przeszłości dochodził do końca bańki, znikał. Często zmieniała się też pogoda w środku. Mówiąc prościej – w bańce widniał interaktywny obraz tego co działo się w miejscu bańki jakiś czas temu. -Na razie działa tylko w przeszłość. Ale niestety nie w przyszłość. -Niesamowite – rzekł jakiś gap i chciał dotknąć bańki. -Nie!!! –wrzasnął natychmiast Nexus – Jak tego dotkniesz, świat wybuchnie! Dojdzie do załamania czasoprzestrzeni! Wszystko zniszczy się w ciągu dwóch sekund! Pomyślałem sobie… Gdyby tak poprosić go o tę maszynę, bądź o jej kopię… kto wie, może poznałbym moją przeszłość, gdybym ją odpalił w Geido! -Co tu się wyprawia?! – wrzasnął strażnik tej dzielnicy – Spadówa! Nie ma bawienia się z niebezpiecznymi wybrykami chorej wyobraźni! Nexus wyłączył maszynę. Strażnik go złapał i zabrał ze sobą. -Jeszcze ci pokażę! Zbuduję największe na świecie pole czasowe i wrzucę tam człowieka! Świat ulegnie zniszczeniu! Wszyscy wybuchną! Hahahaha! Nikt nie równa się z moim geniuszem! Zabiję was! -Rozejść się i nie słuchać tego błazna – ryknął strażnik – Chyba, że chcecie skończyć jak on. Hmm… Z jego wynalazkiem… Ten facet może stanowić duże zagrożenie dla naszej czasoprzestrzeni. Szaleniec, tworzący pola międzyczasowe, których dotknięcie może spowodować nagły wybuch wszystkiego co kiedykolwiek powstało. To może być gorsze niż kataklizm. Gorsze niż Bestia. Czas się przygotować. Tym razem działam sam. Rozdział 2 Postanowiłem dowiedzieć się gdzie przechowują wynalazek. Chciałbym go zbadać. To ważne. Dlatego kiedy widziałem jak pakują go do ciężarówki pobiegłem za nią, aż dotarłem do magazynu. Jakiś dźwig pakował skrzynię z wynalazkiem na górę sterty innych skrzyń. Wiedziałem, że coś knują. Nagle ujrzałem tajemniczy cień przechadzający się wokół magazynu. Miał kształt Altera, lecz... jakby miał pelerynę. Zanim się zorientowałem co się dzieje stos skrzyń stanął w płomieniach. - Intruz! - wszyscy krzyczeli, a ja spojrzałem na szczyt jednego ze stosów skrzyń. Zauważyłem tam sylwetkę faceta rasy Altera trzymającego miotacz ognia. Gość był cały w zbroi, jego twarz zasłaniał hełm, nosił pelerynę i trzymał... a to już mówiłem. Gościu spalił magazyn i chwycił mnie za rękę. Uruchomił jetpack pod swoją peleryną i odlecieliśmy, a ja trudno się trzymałem. Nagle puściłem, a nadal trzymałem się w powietrzu. Koleś miał magnetyczne rękawice. Wylądowaliśmy na dachu jakiegoś budynku, a potem spytałem gościa. - Miałem zbadać ten wynalazek, a ty wszystko zepsułeś!!! Kim jesteś do diaska!? - - Nic nie rozumiesz - odpowiedział grubym głosem ten ktoś. Odleciał. Nie wiem co on chciał. Może jest szpiegiem wrogów i chce mnie oddalić od wynalazku, a może zbadanie tego wynalazku jest niebezpieczne i chciał mnie uratować? To większa tajemnica niż dziwactwo w Chakopolis. Poszedłem do najbliższego hotelu. Wspomniał mi się pożar, wizja, Tysiąc Słońc i... przepowiednia. Co było dobre kiedy ogień się zapalił? Myślałem, że to co się stanie będzie dobre, ale to dobro było złe Wszystko rozstrzygnie się w oku cyklonu To nie jest początek, ale jeszcze nie koniec; Bo kiedy zło zacznie czynić dobro, a nadejdzie cyklon i te dobre zło znajdzie się w jego oku, już nigdy nie spłoniemy w ogniach Tysiąca Słońc. To nie początek, ale jeszcze nie koniec... zrozumiałem, że niebezpieczeństwo nie minęło. Muszę ratować świat. Ponownie. Rozdział 3 Rano wstałem i pobiegłem na śniadanie. Ciągle myślałem o fragmencie przepowiedni... Czy ona rzeczywiście nie opowiadała tylko o Tysiącu Słońcach? Czy naprawdę jesteśmy zagrożeni? Po śniadaniu wróciłem do pokoju. Nagle przyszła pokojówka i powiedziała: - Proszę pana, ktoś na pana czeka. - Wybiegłem z pokoju, ale czekającego tam nie było. A jedynie... zapadnia. Spadłem do klatki gdzie było pełno osób rasy Altera. Wśród nich był ten zamaskowany ktoś. Rozejrzałem się. Było ciemno jak w Próżni. Nagle wszedł jakiś robot przebrany za pirata i chciał zdjąć hełm z Jego ( wiecie o kogo chodzi ) głowy. Jednak hełm był przymocowany do Jego głowy jak magnes. Z hełmu wystrzeliła rakieta, prosto w stronę robo-pirata, a Nieznajomy powiedział: - Nie zadzieraj ze mną. - Uciekł przez otwartą klatkę i uruchomił jetpack. Nie mogliśmy zwiać, bo byśmy spadli 21 km w głąb. - Do latania trzeba mieć Grovitronową Zbroję - powiedział jeden z więźniów. - JAKĄ Zbroję? - spytałem. - Grovitronową - odpowiedział nieznajomy. Miał na sobie kominiarkę i okulary. Kazał mi zdjąć kaptur, który akurat nosiłem. Zdjąłem go. Nieznajomy wydawał się być zaskoczony. - Masz - powiedział - To pas antygrawitacyjny. Nieznajomy zabronił mi go używać. Nieznajomy? On? Jeśli to On to chyba chciał mnie ratować. Dotarłem do Nieznajomego. Stał na balkonie w moim pokoju. Odwrócił się i już chciał skoczyć z balkonu, ale chyba się powstrzymał. Wyjął mi nóż Archona z kolana. Poczułem przeszywający ból, lecz On we mnie z czegoś strzelił. Ból ustał, a rana zniknęła. - Po krwotoku - mówił. Podszedł do mnie i... zdjął hełm. Nie mogłem uwierzyć własnym oczom. - Alter... - wyszeptałem. Nie zdążyłem o tym pomyśleć. Zemdlałem. Rozdział 4 Gdy się obudziłem Altera już nie było. Była noc. Jedynie co po nim zostało to Grovitronowa Zbroja. Schowałem ją do szafy. Włączyłem telewizor. Spodziewałem się pożaru, ale moja wizja... ukazała się W telewizorze. Widziałem Małaka w przebraniu czarodzieja i uwięzionego Raymana. - Zapłacisz mi za to, Magik! - mówił. A ten Magik tylko się śmiał. Spojrzałem na tabliczkę którą trzymał. Powróci Tysiąc Słońc Nie teraz, lecz w przyszłości To co będzie się działo Przyprawia mnie o mdłości Aby temu zapobiec Grovitronową Zbroję Trzeba zniszczyć w ogniu Zaświata Bardzo się boję. Uznałem, że ta przepowiednia jest ubzdurana, bo rymy były głupie. Ale kiedy to przeczytałem telewizor wybuchł, a ja uciekłem z hotelu. Wziąłem też z szafy Grovitronową Zbroję. Rozdział 5 Znalazłem Altera. Razem postanowiliśmy iść do Zaświata i zniszczyć Grovitronową Zbroję. Ścieżka będzie długa, ale wiedziałem, że teraz nie będę już walczył sam. Po wyjściu z budynku nagle zrobiło mi się ciemno przed oczami. Zobaczyłem Magika rozmawiającego z Nexusem. Pomyślałem, że wczytam coś z ruchu warg. - 1000 żółtych, fioletowych i czerwonych lumsów. Moja ostatnia oferta. - Bez jaj. Nie chcę lumów. Chcę pieniędzy. - Nie mam nic innego, niedouczony genotypie! - To nasza pierwsza kłótnia, tak? - NATHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - ten krzyk mnie ogłuszył. To był Alter. - Spokojnie, nic mi nie jest - skłamałem. A więc Nexus płaci za coś Magikowi. Wiedziałem, że mogę zająć się tylko jednym - albo zniszczyć zbroję i pozwolić na wybuch świata, albo zniszczyć wynalazek i pozwolić na spalenie przez 1000 słońc. Hmm... skoro Magik i Nexus ze sobą współpracują... - Alter, muszę ci powiedzieć coś przykrego. Musimy się rozdzielić. - Dlaczego? - Jest coś gorszego niż spalenie przez Tysiąc Słońc. Muszę się tym zająć. Ty zniszczysz zbroję. Dasz sobie radę. Alter z niechęcią się pożegnał i poszliśmy w swoje strony. Niestety, taki los. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Biografie Kategoria:Saga o Nathanie